Guns N' Roses
by Wafflesunite
Summary: When Team RWBY and some friends wake up in a new world they learn quickly it's kill or be killed. When they meat someone they thought long dead who offers to help them they decide that the best way to survive in this new world is to use the skills they learned at Beacon in a less than legal way as body guards of an international arms dealer (Update coming soon i swear!)
1. The Firefight

**This is my newest story and I hope you all enjoy. Before I start however I want to give a shout out to several fellow writers whose amazing stories helped me decide to get back to writing.**

 **DrAmishHD: This man right here has written 2 of my favorite RWBY fanfics, the second isn't complete yet and is a continuation/sequel to the first. His fanfics are amazing and are honestly the #1 reason why I decided to start writing my own stories. Check out his stories "Xcom: RWBY Within" and "Xcom: Remnant Unknown" both are over the 100k mark and are extremely well written with a combination of great action and good comedy.**

 **The second person,** **xxnarwahlxx,** **has only written one story but it's really good and you should check it out. It's kinda new and only has 33k words but he was updating it, it has been a while since the last update but it's honestly very well written.**

 **The third person is SnowiebearSnarl. They just have a collection of well-written stories that I've started reading recently. I'd say more but I myself haven't read much. however, what I have read I've enjoyed.**

 **If you haven't already stopped reading this and check them out. Seriously, you won't regret are several others but I won't go on and on, I might make this a thing I do at the start later on (let me know if you would like me to give some shout outs to fanfictions I've read and loved and leave suggestions in the reviews.)**

 **Now onto why you probably clicked this, my story. As some may see this isn't my first rodeo but the other is currently on hiatus/canceled, still not sure what I am going to do with it. However, it won't be the same with this. I won't go into details why but the other story sounded like a great idea in my head but just fell flat once I actually put it into writing and thought more about it. If you've read my other story, liked it, and want to find out why its been placed on a hiatus indefinitely just ask in a review or PM and I'll let you know what the original idea was and why I ended up kinda dropping it. This, on the other hand, I can promise will go above, at least, the 20k mark before I stop. My end goal is for it to be over 100k however so don't expect this to stop anytime soon.**

 **Another thing about the posting. If everything worked out good this should be getting posted about the same time as the Volume 5 release. As hard as it may be to pull off I will be trying to release a new chapter every week a day or two behind the latest episode of RWBY. After the 14 episodes pass it will probably slow to a chapter every 2 or so weeks. Now, this won't be easy as I am a High School Junior with full AP classes, who has a job, and as I have stated before, I am no writer so I have a hard time writing longer chapters. While I could do short 1-2k chapters as a reader that is one thing I hate. My plan is to post chapters that are 2k at the minimum. One thing that will help this is a beta reader. As of writing this little bit here I do not have one. This will mean I have to spend more time editing my writing as I want to post the best story that I can.**

 **If you would like to beta read this story and are actually willing to read, point out mistakes, and bounce ideas off of me about how to edit the chapter just hit me up in them PMs.**

 **Now for a little bit of background on where this story starts since this will include very little about Remnant. It will be mostly canonical except for the fact that Yang didn't lose an arm, rather she simply got to Blake after Adam did his whole thing. Secondly, while Beacon did fall, rather than no one knowing who was responsible everyone important, ie the Huntsman, found out about Salem and the whole world went on alert and went to war against Salem. Other than that and some small things that aren't worth mentioning it will be as canonical as I can make it. I will attempt to follow along with the show, however, I can't ensure that everything will line up with character development after volume 5.**

 **But enough with that.**

 **W** **ithout further ado, I give you "Guns N' Roses"!**

* * *

"Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!" Weiss yelled over the sound of the gunshots.

"We're fine, stop worrying!"

"I am so far beyond worrying!"

"In a good way?" Ruby asked confused.

"In a bad way, in a very bad way!" Weiss said as she peaked over cover only to duck her head back down as bullets impacted the wall around her.

"Well, then why don't we just charge!" Ruby replied with no hint of sarcasm.

"What are you, insane?!"Weiss replied, only to see her on the street instead of inside the building where she was earlier and begin to see her charge towards the machine gun. "Why that insufferable little..." she ranted, almost to herself as she got up and started laying down suppressing fire with the little ammo she had left.

The firefight was going alright considering that most of the mercenaries were killed or too wounded to fight. However, all of RWBY was low, if not out of ammo. Ruby had run out of ammo for her bolt action rifle and was down to her SMG, Yang had used up her last belt for her M240 a long time ago and was now simply watching the entrance to her and Blake's house with her shotgun, Blake only had some ammo for her Scar L because many of the, now dead, mercs used similar rifles, and Weiss only had a mag or two simply because she was pinned by the mercs mounted MG and never really had a chance to open fire. It was painfully obvious to all of them that it was only a matter of time before they would have to get 'creative' in their problem-solving. And thus, Ruby's took action.

Sure they didn't have to worry too much about getting hurt too much because of their aura but they also only had 4 people with guns as opposed to the 40 they were facing and a few of them had taken a hit or two earlier from the merc's guns. If something drastic didn't happen soon they would be out of ammo with nowhere to fall back too.

"Weiss! Blake cover me!" Ruby shouted into the earpiece.

"You're supposed to say that before you charge!"

"Well, you can chew me out later. Right now I need you guys to pin down the guys by the mg. I'm going to see if I can deal with that little issue."

"Well, whatever you're going to do Ruby do it quick! I only got a couple mags and none are full." Blake said

"On my mark take out the guy on the gun and just lay down suppressing fire! Got it?"

"Affirmative" Blake and Weiss said at once.

"Ready? GO!"

Blake popped up and shot the guy on the MG who was unfortunate enough to have the gun get stuck as he swiveled it around to her position. Right after that Weiss popped up and let loose with full auto. Doing very little damage but keeping their heads down it lasted for only a few brief moments before she ran out on her mag.

"I'm down to my last mag Ruby! I hope you know what you're doing!"

The few brief moments gained by Weiss's spray was enough for Ruby to run across the street and almost right up to the turned trucks the enemy was using as cover.

"I'm in position, preparing flash." She whispered, "You're going to want to look away for a moment."

As she prepped the flash Weiss looked away and said a little prayer for Ruby's safety. After all, if anything happened to her Yang would probably literally kill her...

"Hang on Rubes I'm on my way," Yang said. "Don't get this party started without me. I've literally done nothing except watch a door for the past 10 minutes. I want some of this action."

"Ugh" Ruby sighed. "Fine. You got 5 seconds to get over here before I toss the flash!"

"Five seconds?! You're easily 100 yards away from me!"

"Well, then you better hurry! They won't keep their heads down forever!"

"On my way, thanks, sis! Did I ever mention how you're the best?"

"No and don't start now, just get over here!" Ruby said, clearly annoyed.

"Ok, ok... Weiss, Blake, could you two fire a few bullets and keep them pinned?"

"I mean I could try" Blake answered back. "I literally have no full mags I'm kinda just guessing on how many rounds I got in my mags at this point."

"Well, lets hope it's enough!"

"Ready? Go!"

"Blake popped up and fired a few more rounds, this time purposefully hitting the walls of the buildings, the edges of trucks, and all the glass that was left. While she did that Weiss ran to the roof of the 3rd story building she and Ruby were in just 3 minutes earlier and started laying down fire and even hitting a couple guys who tried to reposition.

"Yang go now!" She shouted. "They all got their heads tucked down trying to not get hit!"

"On it Ice Queen!"

As Yang ran up Ruby pulled the pin on the flashbang.

"Good to go! Weiss, Blake look away from the blast! Throwing in 3, 2, 1."

As she reached 1 Weiss got down below cover and counted the 3 extra seconds for the fuse to go off. As soon as she heard it she popped right back up and shot a few guys who tried to run for cover further back, leaving them completely exposed. At the same moment, Ruby and Yang ran around opposite sides of the line of flipped trucks that formed a wedge and began to open fire on the few remaining guys, making quick work of them with Ruby's MP7 and Yang's Spas at essentially point blank range. Many were close enough that Ruby could've engaged them with a large sword just as well. After that main cluster was dealt with all that was the few small groups who were further back. Weiss took care of most of them as they tried to get shots at Ruby and Yang. It felt like an eternity, but in all actuality that last push that ended it only took one minute.

"Team, we are clear. I repeat, we are clear. Weiss, Blake it's good to come down now." Ruby said into the comms.

"Roger that Ruby we will be at your position in a sec. Call in our extraction plan. I have a feeling our Truck won't be able to make it back to base." Weiss replied.

"Yeah, I don't think that truck is going anywhere. We literally got hit by an IED, flipped the truck, and then it lit on fire." Yang said. "Hell, i'd be surprised if we can even salvage anything from that truck!"

"I get it, I get it. Still, I never know what you two are thinking sometimes."

* * *

A few minutes later after sweeping up and securing the area all 4 members of team RWBY met up in the courtyard of a large compound just off to the side of the street.

"Ok so I just called Big Bird and he said he is about 25 minutes out. So, for now, we can just chill and wait." Ruby said walking up to the group.

"Great!" Yang said. "You know all things considered we came out of this pretty well for an ambush..."

"Don't finish that sentence, Yang. That's just asking for something to happen."

"Fair but I mean seriously whats the worst that could happen?"

It was right at that moment that Blake got the tingly feeling they were being watched.

"A lot of things!" Weiss said to Yang, with everyone being oblivious to Blake tensing up.

"Guys shush!" Blake said

"What, why?! You know I'm right."

Suddenly they heard the loud crack of several rifles being fired.

"GET DOWN!" Blake yelled as more and more shots were fired off "EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM WINDOWS AND DOORS! Stay low, we have no clue where these snipers are! For all we know they are simply trying to keep us pinned while some infantry moves in!"

"Ruby what should we do?!" Weiss called out.

"Its ok guys it sounds like they are shooting just to scare. It shouldn't be any..."

Suddenly the loud, unmistakable sound of an RPG impact sounded, just outside the courtyard.

"Well okay, scratch that! I guess we got no option but to get inside and get to cover!" Ruby said

"YOU DON'T SAY!" Yang replied.

"Guys good news, I've radioed Big Bird and he's still about 20 minutes out but he has Fire Team JNPR and they should be able to help."

"Well, that's not going to help us much Right now Weiss! At this rate, I don't see us lasting 20 seconds let alone 20 minutes!" Yang said as more and more rockets came crashing into the wall.

"Chill out Yang," Blake said. "Everyone take a window and just hold. Look, Yang, it may suck but we're in a house, we got good cover from gunfire and rockets, and we don't have to kill everything just enough to scare them. I'm willing to bet that these aren't the same guys we just dealt with. It's probably either some local militia or a terrorist organization."

"What's the difference in these parts?!" Weiss joked as more mortars and gunfire hit the 3 story building.

"Well for starters, one is pissed we are here and the other is really pissed that we are here. Other than that and how brutally their executions are I can't think of many differences."

"Does it really matter?!" Ruby replied as she took some potshots at the snipers hiding in the windows of some houses. "At the end of the day, both of them want us dead and are really going to make it suck if we get captured seeing as how we're currently wearing American BDUs!"

"She has a point," Yang said as she too peaked the window and fired on the snipers using her gun again thanks to some magazines she had found on the merc's dead bodies.

"Look at the end of the day we have to hold out for a little bit longer. After that, we can have Fire Team JNPR help us finish all this up."

As time ticked by Team RWBY's ammo started drying up again as they spent most of it shooting blind at some snipers and only killing the few idiots who thought they could charge the house. At one point they saw several guys with RPG's stand up on the roof and try to get their shots inside the windows to cause some real damage. However right before they could open up Yang popped out of cover, set up her gun against the window frame and opened fire.

"WOOOO! SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" She shouted over the sound of her gun as it mowed all 4 of them down with a long 30 round burst.

Soon after, the distinct sound of an American Black Hawk filled the air and the beast came visible shortly after that. At the sight of the mighty beast, most of the fighters ran, many dropping their weapons in hopes of getting away. All it did, however, was make them easy targets for the door mounted minigun, which mowed them down with no remorse.

"Hey, Big Bird! You guys have no idea how happy we are to see you!" Ruby said.

"Likewise! We can try to clear them out but we are going to have to pick you guys up off of the roof."

"Roger that. Okay everyone you heard Big Bird. Let's get up to that roof and get out of here!"

As they were heading upstairs constant gunfire and explosions from Nora's Grenade launcher kept ringing out. "Nora!" Jaune yelled over the noise. "I think we're good."

"If you say so," Nora said as she packed up her grenade launcher and pulled out her AR.

"It's good to see you guys are all ok," Ren said as Team Rwby got to the roof.

"Well some of us are banged up a bit but it's nothing some rest and our aura's can't fix. Where's Big Bird at? We have the money from the deal so it's not a total loss."

"He's actually not here. Apparently, something big has just come up back at base so even though he wanted to come and help himself he had to send us out." Jaune explained

"Ah, I see" Weiss replied. "I take that mean Pyrrha is flying this thing?"

"You bet your ass I am" They heard over the headsets. "You guys better get in. I'm not sure how much longer until they start shooting us again."

 **End Chapter 1**

 **Well, I hope those who read this enjoyed. This has been a joy to write and I can't wait to continue this story.**

 **On that note I know I said I would be trying to post a new chapter around the same time as a new episode drops. However, that was before I wrote this chapter. Unfortunately, it took me a while during break to write this and I am starting school soon. What this means is that I won't be able to stay up till 11:30-12:00 writing this. Instead, I will be busy with work, homework, and playing with friends. I will try to get the chapters out asap, however, to deliver a good product like I want to I doubt I will be able to either write chapters about this long or come out with them this often. It will more than likely turn into a 2-week break between chapters.**

 **Like I said up top one thing to help this is to help me as a beta reader for this series. If someone could help me with that I can guarantee the longest between chapters will be 3 weeks and this is only under extreme circumstances.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this. If you did please consider favoriting and following as well as leaving a review. It's the small things like that which help give me the motivation to write this and keep updating it. No matter what I can guarantee I will write up to 20k words but it's up to you guys if you want to see more.**

 **This is Old Man Jacan signing out for now.**


	2. Update

**Hey... So some may notice how this is a new update and yet it's only 2 chapters again. Well, I'm sorry. This is my fault.**

 **If you read that really short chapter I had put up earlier you will know it didn't seem well made. This is due to me rushing to finish it as I had planned to release it more than a week earlier. However, I had very little done and was unable to work on it for a while as I was on vacation for Thanksgiving. Well, as soon as I got back I got on, wrote that small bit at the end, and published it. I doubt I have made many mistakes as bad as that in a while.**

 **That was an unfinished thing that I didn't know what to do with and decided to post in order to get something out instead of making it top quality. It is because of that I am replacing that chapter and working on it to release a very well written chapter in time for the holidays. I'm sorry I posted a half-baked chapter and hope it won't happen again.**

 **Old Man Jacan**


	3. Sorry its taken so long

So... this has kinda taken much longer than planned. I'm sorry about the wait, though I plan on getting a new chapter up soon, now that my break has started and I have more free times than before. Again, I am sorry for the wait. I'm not going to make any excuse for me taking this long. Like I said I'm not a writer so while I'd like to say this won't happen again. I afraid to say that as my senior year starts up it's likely that time between updates will be several months. Especially since I have an idea for another fanfic, this one a crossover betweeen MHA and another show I will not mention yet as it kinda gives away who the other character will be.

Look, I'm sorry it's taken this long but I plan on getting the next chapter out within a week and writting more over break to hopefully allow me a buffer of sorts. Again, if you would be interested in becoming a beta reader that would be lovely and help a ton as my main issue is I end up doubting the quality of half the stuff I write. I wrote 2 full versions of chapter 2, about 2-3k words each, but didn't feel like they were any good. Who knows if they were but I wasn't feeling them.


End file.
